Traverse Town
Traverse Town is a World way-station or sorts, and serves as a hub for the Kingdom Hearts universe. It was originally founded by refugees who had their worlds destroyed or left uninhabitable by the Heartless and Nobodies. It is in a state of perpetual night time, and despite the many light of the city, millions of stars are visible in the sky. It is usually a calm and laid-back place, with everyone simply going on about their daily lives. Traverse Town is divided into three distinct districts: the First District, Second District, and Third District, each with its own set of residences and notable businesses. Background No one is sure exactly when Traverse Town formed, but it is said to be a stitching together of worlds that had been eradicated by the heartless. The quaint architecture of most of the town lends the world a peaceful mood; however, its location close to the barriers between the Realms of Light and Dark make it a prime spot for Heartless attacks, which are frequent. In the world's canon history, most notable events occur after the coup of Ansem the Wise in Radiant Garden by Xehanort and Ansem's other treacherous apprentices. After the Radiant Garden fell into darkness, almost all of the surviving inhabitants fled to Traverse Town, led by "Leon" and the rest of the group that eventually goes on to become the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. While several other inhabitants of the world became content and complacent with their new lives, Leon and his comrades were constantly searching for ways to return to their world and take it back, which eventually almost quite literally fell into their laps in the form of Sora and his Keyblade. Multiverse Timeline Like many of the other worlds in this universe, this planet was at one point torn asunder by the darkness spread by Roxas' ascent to power. Since the Refreshing Wave, however, it has been restored to its former order, albeit fragile. The heartless are far from eradicated, and there is still much to be done in order to safeguard the town from their influence. While for a long time it a relatively traquil place, so far as influences from the Multiverse are concerned, it recently was revealed that Fade, better known as Harkin, was behind both G.U.N's attack on the Space Colony ARK and the Valorians, but also many other incidents around the Multiverse. After deducing their location, the Uber Ethereal, alongside Pascal, Serina, and Mokou, defeated him. Not too long later though, his facilities would be reborn as M.A.R.S's headquarters, the Akashic Center, breathing new activity into the world. Regions First District A plaza which serves as the welcoming district to travelers and visitors. The safest part of town. Additionally, the area is now home to the Akashic Center, the headquarters of M.A.R.S. *'Cid's Old Accessory Shop': An equipment shop near the entrance of town, and also serves an area to buy ship parts and tickets for the Shy Guy shuttles. Since Cid has moved back to Radiant Garden, moogles from their upstairs shop have taken up this shop as well. *'Moogle Shop': A mysterious workshop run by the moogles. They forge various items and trinkets from mundane and rare materials. *'Restaurant': An outdoor restaurant and tavern can be found quite close to the main entrance of town. It is rarely filled to capacity, but features magical self-lighting candles. *'Huey, Dewey and Louie's Old Item Shop': Also taken over by the Moogles after the three duck brothers move back to Radiant Garden, this store sells recovery items, weapons, and armor. *'Akashic Center:' Formerly the facilities from which Fade launched his attacks on the Multiverse from, it has since been reborn as the headquarters of the new faction, M.A.R.S. It now stands as a bastion of research and development, meant to serve the Multiverse at large. Second District The town's central district, and serves as the main hub for accessing every other part of the town. Also the powerbase for the town's police force and mayor. *'Mayor's Office': A humble office near the center of town. Houses the mayor, the chief of police, and their various underlings and secretaries. The power seat of the town. *'Gizmo Shop': A large building beneath the clock tower. Not a shop at all, this building houses several hundreds of intricate machinery, both conventional electronic gears as well as clockwork and steam-powered. Most likely is responsible for every light and automatic mechanism in the town. *'Clock Tower': A large clock tower which is built out of the top of the Gizmo shop. It's bells are used to open a secret mechanism in the central square's fountain. *'Central Square Fountain': A fountain found in the center square, which dominates the lower section of the district. A mechanism activated by ringing the Clock Tower's bells exposes the world's heart, which draws Heartless and Nobodies. Is also used to reveal the world's keyhole. *'World Heart': The heart of the world; actually a hodgepodge of several other worlds' hearts that were destroyed by the Heartless, just as the world itself is formed from fragments of same said destroyed worlds. Accessed through the world's keyhole. Spiritual consciousness of the world. Third District Made up of a few residences, but is largely dominated by a large, bright plaza. Serves as a special events center for the town. *'Abandoned House': This derelict house has been abandoned for years, but was for a time a base of operations for the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee before they were able to reclaim their homeworld. *'Main Plaza': The central segment of the Third District, this plaza is simply an open and well-lit area where people may minlge, dance, or do whatever else comes to mind in a large, well-lit area. Was once a popular place for heartless to ambush citizens, but has since been kept under the watchful eye of the police force. *'Mystical House/District Zero': A psuedo-secret area just down an alleyway and through a magic door. Once housed Merlin, and was a place of magical learning. Fourth District One of the newest districts, the Fourth District is much more modern than the other ones, and was built up to be a tourist attraction of sorts. It sports its own plaza - which is smaller than the Third Districts - along with several clothing and food shops which line the street. There is a grand tower near the center of the district which has tons of lights running from it to attract the eye; other important locales include the Flick Rush Coliseum and the city's post office. Heartless and Nobodies can be found in this district as well, particularly in the back streets, which are numerous and readily accessible here. Some rumor it is possible to get to anywhere else in the town from the back streets, but it is usually to dangerous or disorienting to try. Fifth District Taking a page from Radiant Garden's book, the mayor developed the Fifth District as the beautified seat of power for the town. A large greenhouse and garden are present, as well as a few buildings that were designed to house and facilitate the work of dignitaries, ambassadors, and other envoys from off-world. There is also a shop in the district to provide easy access to gardening supplies, and finally a large gate that leads to the Mayor's office and manor. There are some heartless present in this district, but due to its proximity to the mayor's residence and offices, there are actually guards here that keep watch. No one - save for a few of the town's most distinguished residents - have ever gained access to the area beyond the gate, so no one really knows what the mayor's buildings look like. Inhabitants Despite many of the worlds being restored to the Light and their former selves, many of the people here have created new lives for themselves, and choose to stay. Notable Inhabitants *'The Mayor': The political head of the town, and the head of the city council. Prefers to keep Traverse Town safe above all else, and to him this means keeping it neutral. Although a passifist, he despises heartless and nobodies, and looks forward to the day when they no longer exist. *'The Police Chief': The head of the police force; is second only to the Mayor and the will of the city council. Has a kind heart, but develops a mean streak for anyone who breaks the laws of Traverse Town. Hates heartless and nobodies with a passion because they destroyed his home and killed his family. Bestiary Heartless and Nobodies still lurk in the dark alleyways and corners of this town, and as long as there are negative sentiments to be found, they will never truly disappear. Notable Enemies *Guard Armor *Opposite Armor *Twilight Thorn See also * Radiant Garden * Twilight Town * M.A.R.S. External links Traverse Town - Kingdom Hearts Wiki Category:Locations Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Stub Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Crossroad Cluster Category:Middle Ring